


less is more

by mushmin



Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: Extended Metaphors, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 08:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12701265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushmin/pseuds/mushmin
Summary: "the sun has gone on too long, i pray that rain falls on this dry city"(Topp Dogg 7 Day Challenge)





	less is more

**Author's Note:**

> This is late, and a very long metaphor. When I'm on a time limit I default to messy metaphors so I apologize. 
> 
> This is Rainy Day for the challenge.

Sometimes, even when it's horrible, hail beating the windows and winds swirling between buildings like a whip, Hansol is tempted to say that the weather is beautiful. 

When asked on the odd show whether he's feeling tired because of the dark, pluming clouds, he is so tempted to say that it is this weather that gave him the strength to wake up in the morning at all. 

For Hansol, the weather is like the feathers of a peacock, so unimportant and frivolous, barely doing anything at all to affect what truly matters. 

If Topp Dogg is the peacock, then the weather is their plume, spread wide on rainy days as if inviting every cloud and droplet to dance with them even if it means they look like drowned rats. 

When Hansol first joins, he thinks Topp Dogg is everything he'll ever need. 

A naive thought, definitely, but one he'd had nonetheless. In this group, in this grand peacock of musicality, he'd found his best friends, found mentors and disciples, found good influences and partners in crime, found love and found such intense dislike he surprised himself when it never reared its ugly head into hatred. 

But it never could, because he'd found thunderstorms and clear spring days. 

Constant battering never really felt like anything but a mild discomfort when it began, because the minute it became something more, all any of them had to do was steal a glance at Taeyang's dimpled smile and they'd find the sun again. 

It's so easy, Hansol thinks, so easy to believe those things last forever. That they were too strong and shiny brand new for the weather, that it could never erode them down to stumps of what they were, that rain would never cascade down their faces until they couldn't possibly differentiate heaven's tears from their own but _god_ , for so long, Hansol had thought them to be the same. 

In his note to the members before he left, Taeyang wrote, "When people say urbanites should go camping, should face the elements, I never thought they meant for four years." 

Hansol didn't realize the rain hadn't paused in those four years, but when the sun is gone it can only be night or rainy and Hansol wasn't ready for the day to be over just yet. 

And he wasn't ready, not until the night the weather outside their windows became Hansol's weather, he'd known the dream was done. 

Because the fact of the matter was, you could strip the peacock of all its beautiful feathers and it would still be a peacock, but it would never be able to foster a new generation, it would never be able to give to the world that gave it life, it would never be able to _be_ more. 

If only they weren't all looking to be _more_ than happy.


End file.
